Innocense
by oOItaOo
Summary: [Petición de Nochedeinvierno13] Cinco drabbles sobre infancias que terminan.


**Advertencia: **Todos los personajes y situaciones son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin. Relato pedido por _Nochedeinvierno13_, construido poco a poco y con cariño. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Innocence**

_Infancias arruinadas de inocencia perdida entre tiempos convulsos y guerras que nadie pedía. Niños que no eran más que peones listos para morir, sin delito ni mácula, para complacer al Juego de Tronos._

* * *

**Regalo**

**[Robb Stark]**

Le había visto partir, entre lágrimas y sollozos, en el regazo de su madre. Había tratado de abrazarle, retenerle a su lado, pero se había ido.

Subía cada tarde a las alamedas, cúspides desde donde observar, el punto más alto del castillo, su lugar de espera. Miraba hacia las puertas de _Invernalia_ durante horas, a la espera de que se abrieran y le devolvieran a quien se había ido. Las últimas motitas blancas danzaban a su alrededor, frías sobre su piel cálida, inocente, las veía caer, mojando el suelo a su paso, desvaneciéndose para siempre, dando paso al verano.

A veces rezaba ante el árbol corazón, rostro de sangre y nieve, pidiendo que volviese pronto y que no se olvidase de él.

Les vio avanzando en columna por entre las serpenteantes calles de la ciudad invernal. Eran menos de los que habían partido, pero al frente, sobre un caballo alazán, se erguía, orgullosa, la figura de su padre, sonrisa menuda en su rostro severo, pero alegría brillando en sus ojos y latiendo en su corazón. Corrió tanto como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, lleno de felicidad, hasta alcanzar las puertas custodiadas que ahora se abrían de par en par para dejar pasar a aquellos hombres victoriosos.

Su padre lo había alzado y abrazado fuerte, contento de tenerle. Aquella noche, durante el gran banquete las salas se llenaron de vítores e historias, de batallas y combates en las playas de _Pyke_, entre las paredes de roca macizas de los acantilados, de espadas llameantes en la oscuridad y de cómo el Rey había ganado al arrogante _kraken_, devolviéndolo a las profundidades de sus míseras islas saladas, lamidas por el batir de las olas, consumidas y devastadas.

Cuando su padre fue a acostarlo, demasiado cansado como para ir solo a la cama, le preguntó si le había traído un presente de esas lejanas y misteriosas tierras (que él, con cuatro años, creía más extrañas de lo que eran). Su padre había esbozado una sonrisa misteriosa, llena de promesas mientras le decía que lo vería por la mañana.

Y cuando el día despertó él ya estaba preparado para bajar al comedor donde creía que aguardaba su presente, pero ahí sólo había un muchacho de ojos negros y mirada avergonzada que aguardaba. Robb había correteado a su alrededor, observando, curioso, a aquella carita desconocida que estaba ahí, quieta e inexpresiva, solitaria y entristecida.

- Este es Theon Greyjoy, hijo. – Dijo su padre, mientras le tomaba de la mano y lo acercaba a aquel extraño – Será nuestro pupilo a partir de ahora y, espero, tu nuevo amigo

- Entonces… ¿Él es mi regalo? – recordaba haber preguntado, con la inocencia clara que sólo un niño puede tener. Las risas de su padre retumbaron por entre las paredes y, aunque él no lo entendía, acompañó sus risas con las suyas. E incluso el pequeño intruso sonrió de medio lado, aún sin saber por qué.

Y ahora su padre ya no estaba, jamás volvería a abrazarle con orgullo, no vería el hombre que sería, no volvería a reír en el corazón de _Invernalia_, pues su cabeza colgaba en los muros de la _Fortaleza Roja, _sin más delito que esgrimir la verdad, defender lo que era justo. Y ahora él portaba sus títulos y honores, gobernaba sobre el vasto invierno, sentado en el trono de su progenitor, de sus antepasados. Y él tampoco volvería a reír en aquellas salas, consumido por la responsabilidad, la venganza. Pero Theon seguía a su lado, le apoyaba, ayudándolo en aquella ardua tarea que le había tocado librar, el último regalo que su padre le entregaba.

**Soledad**

**[Sansa Stark]**

Siempre había sabido quién era, siempre le habían dicho qué debía hacer. Era la hija de Lord Stark, su pequeña princesa de ojos de mar.

Crecía entre cuentos y canciones, caballeros galantes de espadas serviciales. Y ella creía en ellos, en que el mundo era una hermosa historia donde todos eran valientes, como su padre, y las damas elegantes y educadas, como su madre. Y su vida discurría entre puntas y clases de equitación, entre chismorreos y sonrisas, entre lecciones y diversión, bucólica y tranquila, entre bordados y risas compartidas con Jeyne, su mejor amiga. A veces se acostaban juntas y no dormían, cuchicheando sobre su futuro, sobre con quién se casarían. Y saboreaban cada momento juntas pues sabían que algún día su amistad terminaría, que ella era la joven señora, la princesa de hielo y ella sólo era la hija del servicio, pero entonces nada de aquello importaba, sólo los rumores provenientes del sud, que a ellas les sonaba tan lejano y vibrante, lleno de jóvenes señores dispuestos a complacerlas, a cortejarlas para ganarse su favor. Y pasaban las horas construyendo sus fantasías, ilusiones de un futuro lejos mejor, más brillante.

Parecía que sus sueños se iban a hacer realidad cuando apareció él, con su dorada sonrisa y sus ojos verdes, el príncipe de sus noches, tan perfecto. Todo en él era deslumbrante, como un día de verano. Y había creído en sus promesas vacías, en sus palabras dulces, pues estaba perdida en aquellos ojos hierba, en sus labios sonrientes. Había confiado, se había entregado totalmente a ello, pues era lo que quería, lo que siempre había buscado. Su vida iba a cambiar; estaban prometidos. Y viajarían a la capital, donde todo sería como en los viejos cuentos, como en los susurros compartidos con su única amiga.

Pero ahora estaba sola, sin nadie que la pudiera ayudar, lejos de su familia, de su hogar, de aquel sitio que tanto aborrecía de pequeña, tan inhóspito y triste. Le habían mentido, le habían prometido que tendrían piedad. Se había arrodillado ante la corte, frente al Rey, había suplicado que le perdonasen, que fuesen justos con su padre. Se había humillado, llorado ante todos aquellos que la miraban con desprecio, rencor, y ellos la habían insultado, con sus miradas viciosas, con sus palabras viperinas susurradas al pasar. Ella no tenía sangre de traidor como todos comentaban, ella tenía la sangre de los primeros hombres corriendo por sus venas, era hija de huargos, aunque no era capaz de sentirlo en su interior. Y sabía que su padre no era culpable de nada, pero no lo entendía; sólo sabía que no le quedaba nada, ni fuerza ni esperanza, sólo la lenta espera, el consumirse lentamente, hasta el final, hasta que su cabeza se alzara sobre una pica para que la picotearan los cuervos al pasar.

Y ella sólo había querido ser reina, señora de aquel lejano y cruel lugar, reinar junto a Joffrey, aquel príncipe dorado que la había fascinado antaño. Pero sus esperanzas habían perecido junto a su señor padre ese fatídico día ante las escaleras de _Baelor_. Le habían obligado a mirar cómo la espada descendía, hendiendo el aire, hasta quebrar sus sueños junto con el cuello de su padre. Su cabeza se desprendió, en una danza macabra, de su cuerpo, manchando al público con la sangre de un inocente, mientas que éstos aclamaban a su nuevo rey, a quien había esgrimido la sentencia, quien había condenado a su padre a muerte. Y sus gritos se perdían entre los vítores de la multitud, lágrimas escapando, silenciosas, de sus ojos claros, que veían sin ver. Y lo único que recordaba eran sus ojos grises fijos en ella, en las palabras que jamás oiría. El resto eran jirones perdidos al viento.

**Alas**

**[Arya Stark]**

Había crecido libre, salvaje; no era una doncella, aquello se lo dejaba a su hermana. Ella quería luchar con espadas, tirar con el arco, correr hasta perderse con el viento, aullar a la luna como los huargos de su emblema, sentir el frío lamiendo su piel, la adrenalina palpitando desde su corazón, ser osada y valiente, como sus hermanos, como Jon. La emocionaba la idea de ser diferente, única, de que los chicos la admirasen por su valor, por resquebrajar las normas, por desobedecer a su Septa y decepcionar a su madre, quien siempre la miraba, severa, presta a reñirla. Pero su padre la miraba con complicidad, ternura en sus ojos grises, iguales a los de ella, con el cálido orgullo de verla crecer feliz, en libertad. Una vez le había susurrado al oído que Lyanna, su tía, había sido como ella, un espíritu indómito, rebelde; aquello la había hecho sentir mejor, acompañada; no era la loba negra que se quería apartar de la manada, antes que ella había habido otras de almas guerreras; la sangre de los primeros hombres latía en su interior.

Escapaba de sus clases para contemplar la danza del acero, con el repiqueteo de las espadas como una balada lenta, mientras Jon se reía y le enseñaba los movimientos. Se desplazaba a la derecha, elevaba la espada y detenía la estocada rápida y feroz de Robb, se agachaba y esquivaba los movimientos que trazaba su adversario, con calma, con la seguridad de la experiencia, el conocer los pasos de aquel baile. Le gustaba mucho estar con su medio hermano, el más parecido a ella, el único que (aparte de su padre) parecía entenderle. Él también era diferente, excluido de la manada, bastardo y sin apellido, pero por eso mismo le quería. No le importaba que su madre le mirara con rencor o que su hermano Robb le mirase con suficiencia, un tanto por encima del hombro; ella le apreciaba por quien era, por estar a su lado, por enseñarle las cosas que una niña jamás aprendería, por ayudarla a huir de las regañinas, por pensar que entre ellos no había diferencias. Y sus risas resonaban juntas, acompasadas, cada vez que tenían una divertida aventura.

Aquella mañana había dejado que las lágrimas brillasen en sus ojos grises, avergonzada por permitirse que los sentimientos afloraran, por parecerse tanto a su hermana, mientras le veía partir hacia la aventura de vestir el negro, en la que no lo podía acompañar. Guardó con cariño la pequeña espada que le había entregado. _Aguja_ representaba la sonrisa de Jon, sus palabras claras resonando aún en su cabeza. _Aguja_ era todo lo que estaba por perder, _Invernalia _con sus muros gruesos y sus habitantes, cada alma de todo aquello que amaba y tenía que abandonar, todo lo que le era querido, el invierno, el frío, cada copo de nieve, era parte de ella, igual que lo era su loba _Nymeria. _Mientras las tuviera a ambas no tendría miedo. No lo tendría jamás pues ella era una Stark del Norte.

Estaba bailando con las espadas cuando las capas carmesíes irrumpieron en la sala, deteniendo sus prácticas. Habían ido a detenerla, para llevarla con su padre, pero no les creyó. Y cuando _Syrio_ _Forel_ adoptó la posición de _bailarín_ _del_ _agua_ supo qué debía hacer. Vio cómo su maestro detenía, con elegancia y precisión, las espadas, cómo los abatía y humillaba.

- ¿Qué se le dice al _Dios_ de la _Muerte_? – le había preguntado al verla tan asustada.

- Hoy no – logro contestar, con el sudor perlando su frente, haciendo que su cabello revuelto se pegara sobre su piel.

- Exacto, niña. Y ahora, corre.

Y no miró atrás, mientras las estocadas se sucedían, allá a lo lejos, su melodía resonando entre los muros, como el latido de un corazón desbocado. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin pensar; sólo quería escapar de aquel lugar lleno de peligros y secretos, regresar a su hogar. Volver con su padre y su hermana, abrazarlos muy fuerte y pedirles perdón; por ser tan obstinada y testaruda, pero ellos no estaban y lo único que podía hacer era correr, correr hasta extenuarse, hasta la salvación. Se perdió por las callejuelas de Desembarco del Rey y, durante días vagó sin rumbo, pequeña mendiga, durmiendo en las calles, robando, salvaje y fiera, loba perdida pero libre. Y no tuvo miedo pues _"el miedo daña más que las espadas"_ y ella no quería sufrir.

Esa mañana había amanecido gris plomo, pero pese a la amenaza de tormenta toda la ciudad se lanzó a las calles y ella, curiosa, les siguió. No fue hasta que pudo elevarse por encima de la multitud concentrada que no pudo verlo. Estaban congregados entorno al _Septo_ de _Baelor_ y, sentada sobre la estatua del rey santo, por sobre del mar informe de gente. Su padre se alzaba frente a ella, en la distancia, con una túnica raída y vieja, atadas sus manos, como si estuviera condenado. Y entonces el _Septón_ _Supremo_ habló de traición y pecados, de confesiones y arrepentimiento, justicia, deber y honor. El pueblo aclamó, lleno de ira y entonces Joffrey, en un elegante jubón rojo zafiro, se adelantó y tomó la palabra, dando la sentencia. Y entonces alguien la agarró fuerte, obligándole a no seguir viendo, pero no pudo evitar que los chillidos resonasen en su cabeza, los gritos de súplica de su hermana que desgarraban el cielo, pidiendo clemencia, perdón. Pero la espada descendió, inmisericorde, para terminar con la vida de su padre. Y lo supo por los vítores y aclamaciones de la multitud. Maldijo a Sansa, a la estúpida de su hermana, por no haber hecho nada, por permitir que asesinaran a su padre frente a ella, frente a todos. Si hubiese estado en su lugar los habría matado a todos, habría hundido a _Aguja _en sus carnes, les habría hecho probar el sabor de su propia sangre, hasta terminar con los latidos de sus corazones crueles. Pero ella no era su hermana, Sansa ni tan siquiera sabía empuñar una espada. Y su inocencia murió con su padre, mientras la mantenían sujeta, mientras trataba de huir, sacar sus alas para volar lejos, donde no la pudieran encontrar, donde poder aprender a vengarse de todas aquellas personas que la habían lastimado y que habían dado fin a su familia, pero ella no era más que una niña que jamás podría volar.

**Bondad**

**[Bran Stark]**

Le encantaba trepar, sentarse en la cima de las altas torres y, desde ahí, contemplar el mundo, tal como lo veían las aves, desde lo más alto. Le gustaba el tacto de las piedras frías sobre sus manos, sus pies buscando las rendijas para subir un peldaño más, sentir la brisa acompañándole, meciéndole, acariciando su rostro y esparciendo su cabello al aire, oír el graznido de los cuervos revoloteando a su alrededor, en sus oídos, mezclados con el silbar del viento que, contra más alto subía, más fiero se tornaba. Pero no tenía miedo, conocía cada piedra de aquellos muros, cada palmo de pared.

Pero esa tarde, cayó. Sintió el viento arañándole la piel y cómo se entumecían las piernas, mientras descendía, cada vez más veloz. Y la voz no le salía mientras veía pasar el cielo ante sí, contemplando los ladrillos que conocía tan bien y que ahora le parecían tan desconocidos.

Y, de repente, dejó de sentir. La noche se cernió sobre él, envolviéndolo como una vieja nana perdida, reconfortante y cálida, sumiéndole en un largo letargo del que no quería salir. A veces oía voces, lejanos ecos de otra vida mientras la inconsciencia le nublaba la mente, volviéndola densa y pesada. Tenía los párpados cerrados y la respiración pausada y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba quieto.

Su madre siempre le reñía por trepar. Él le había prometido que dejaría de hacerlo mientras se miraba los pies, mintiendo para sus adentros; nunca podría dejar de hacerlo, era su pasión. Y lady Catelyn lo sabía, conocía a su hijo tanto como a sí misma, llevaba demasiada sangre Tully latiendo en su interior. Y por su hijo querido rezaba cada noche, cada mañana, para que los dioses, viejos y nuevos, habidos y por haber, le devolviesen a su niño, a su pequeño, sus ruegos resonaban entre las viejas paredes, como si quisieran protegerle. A menudo, desde el _bosque_ _de_ _dioses_, oía los lamentos de los lobos que cantaban a las estrellas, rugiendo tan alto que incluso entre sus sueños extraños podía escucharlos.

Y la vida se consumía lentamente, languideciendo, poco a poco iba perdiendo el color, la alegría de vivir, con sus ojos cerrados al mundo, demasiado cansados para abrirse, para seguir con esa lucha, por despertar de nuevo.

Sintió una oleada de calor emergiendo de su pecho, una calidez reconfortante, que le arropaba en ese lecho de plumas blandas. La humedad se pegó en sus mejillas, con el olor fuerte a bosques y pinos, a arcianos de ojos rojos tallados. Y los aullidos sonaban dentro de su cabeza, pegados a sus oídos, tan cercanos, tan molestos. Quería que callasen, que le dejasen morir tranquilo, pero en lugar de eso sus ojos se abrieron. Y supo quién había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo, en la lejanía y, ahora, sobre sus piernas inertes y vacías.

- Verano. – susurró, con la voz ronca y cansada, débil de no usarla – Ese es tu nombre.

Y el huargo lamió su rostro con alegría, agitando la cola. Y él sonrió, contento de seguir con vida.

Cuando el _Maestre_ Ludwin le explicó que no podría volver a usar las piernas todos sus sueños se partieron, hechos añicos, soplados al viento. No sería un caballero; para él las justas y peleas ya no existían, sólo eran sueños pasados, ansias del verano que se acababa. Ahora sólo era un tullido, un niño que no podía caminar pero en sus sueños abría sus alas y volaba, tan alto como el orgullo que habían destruido, más lejos de lo que jamás había logrado trepar.

Esa noche no soñó con lobos ni con vuelos, sino con un cuervo de ojos de fuego, brillantes, tres puntitos perdidos en la oscuridad. Le guiaba hacia las criptas donde descansaban sus ancestros, todos los Stark de _Invernalia. _En el sueño aún podía caminar, bajar por las estrechas escaleras y sentarse ante la tumba de su padre. Y al abrir los ojos supo que su padre no iba a regresar a casa, que su hermano partía a la guerra y que él debía gobernar. Que sus días como un niño de verano terminaban, marchitados como hojas al sol de otoño.

**Rebelde**

**[Rickon Stark]**

Era muy pequeño para comprender la realidad, para entender las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Él sólo quería que lo abrazasen, le cantasen al oído y le contasen historias de terror. Y lloraba, porque estaba solo y perdido, lleno de temor. Su padre había muerto, lo había visto en sueños. Su madre lo había abandonado, sin preocuparse por él, su hermano mayor también se había ido, los había dejado atrás, marchándose lejos, a la guerra, algo sin significado para el pequeño. Sansa tampoco estaba, la única que siempre había demostrado que le quería, la que le arropaba y cantaba con su voz dulce y plácida, la única que le tranquilizaba cuando las pesadillas no le dejaban dormir. Incluso Arya, con su cara de caballo que a veces le asustaba, se había ido de su lado. Y sólo le quedaba Bran, quien estaba muy malito, o eso le había dicho el _Maestre_ Ludwin, ocupado en ir y venir por el castillo, con montones de pergaminos, dando órdenes por doquier.

Y él no entendía qué pasaba, ¿por qué todos lo habían abandonado?, ¿había sido malo?, ¿había cometido alguna travesura?, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta; que todos se habían olvidado del más pequeño de los Stark, que no era importante, que ya no le querían.

Por eso ahora vagaba por el castillo, perdido y abandonado, con la única compañía de su lobo huargo que gruñía, enseñando los diente, mostrando esa ira que le consumía, ese miedo que le paralizaba al dormir y le llenaba el corazón con una angustia opresiva. Miedo de no volver a ver a su familia, los ojos claros de su madre, oír las risas de sus hermanas, las manos de Robb sobre sus mejillas, en un cariñoso pellizco juguetón. Tenía miedo y, a menudo, lloraba pero por las mañanas él era uno más de la manada, salvaje, incontrolable. A solas podía hacer lo que quería, sin nadie que le molestase, jugaba a ser un lobo, aullando al viento, rebelde y solitario, pero lleno de temores.


End file.
